


A Collaborative Learning Experience

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snarry100 prompt "manual." Inspiration struck when <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZki6UOEFSc">this song</a> got stuck in my head while I was contemplating the prompt. Less fitting for the prompt than originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collaborative Learning Experience

Severus never would have believed it, but Harry Won’t-Write-a-Centimeter-More-Than-is-Required Potter kept a diary.

And now he just _had_ to find out what Harry was writing in it.

It wasn’t snooping. Harry was always writing in it, even when he was sitting right next to Severus. There was obviously something about him in it. It was rude of Harry not to share.

Of course, Harry being insatiable, all Severus had to do to gain access to it was to insist his lover come four times that night.

Severus smirked. Harry should’ve known better than to think he was being purely altruistic.

~*~

Harry being a Gryffindor, the password was embarrassingly easy to guess.

“Big broomstick.”

The words revealed themselves instantaneously.

 _May 20_

 _Never been in this good of a mood. Can’t stop smiling, no matter where I am. Almost like being in love._

It was even punctuated with a blasted smiling face.

Severus slammed the book shut. He felt vaguely panicked. Harry loved him? Why, that was simply unacceptable! It might be all well and good now, but how would Harry feel once he realized he was incapable of returning such feelings? His noble Gryffindor heart would be crushed! Severus felt ill.

~*~

Severus stumbled back to bed. This couldn’t be love.

He thought of his past relationships. They had been like riding a jinxed broomstick – the moments of bliss far overshadowed by the nauseating sense he was going fall from the great heights of love and crash to the ground in a broken mess. The constant fear of failure was nearly debilitating.

He’d felt the dizziness of new love, but it had made him feel more ill than excited.

Severus felt none of that with Harry. He felt peaceful and content and safe.

Didn’t true love require that sickening sense of doom?

~*~

Strong arms embraced Severus.

“Read anything you like?”

Severus stiffened. “You’re awake?”

“Mmm, takes more than four orgasms to finish me off.”

Severus sighed. How could he tell Harry that for whatever reason, he didn’t feel that _something_ that came with passionate love, that the closest he came to being overwhelmed was when he thought of how he would hurt Harry when he explained his feelings?

He took a moment to enjoy the feel of Harry’s arms around him, knowing it could very well be the last time he was able to do so.

“This can’t be love,” he whispered.

~*~

Harry kissed Severus’s jaw. “Why not?”

Severus struggled to find the words. “It’s too easy,” he finally replied.

Harry had the gall to laugh. “Never heard of love coming naturally? It doesn’t have to be the head-in-the-clouds feeling of your youth.”

“My heart doesn’t stand still when I look at you,” Severus protested.

“Good.” Harry placed his hand on Severus’s chest. “I prefer to feel it beat.”

Severus placed his hand over Harry’s. “I love you?” He winced; he hadn’t meant it to come out as a question.

Harry smiled. “I think so. Good thing, since I love you too.”

~*~

An hour later, as Harry was recovering from his fifth orgasm of the evening, he turned to Severus. “Where did you even get those ideas about love? I’d think you were above such clichés.”

Severus growled and launched an attack of kisses down Harry’s neck. “I read a manual,” he said drily.

“Silly professor,” Harry breathed. “You should know you always have to read the unabridged version.”

“Since you seem to be the expert, do you planning on writing it? This book of love?”

“I’m still learning,” Harry said. He reached for Severus’s hand. “But we can write it together.”


End file.
